Conventional content publishing techniques for web logs (“blogs”) allow users to create, edit, and delete content for a post. A post typically includes text and can also include images, graphics, video, and audio-based content. Blogs are often presented (i.e., render, display, and format) using different types of styles, layouts, formats, as well as different types of formatting languages such as HTML, XML, XHTML and others. When posting a blog or an entry to a blog, users typically seek to enter content that fits with the overall “look and feel” or context of an existing blog. However, conventional techniques do not provide What-You-See-Is-What-You-Get (“WYSIWYG”) functionality. Conventional techniques that attempt to provide WYSIWYG blog entries (i.e., posts) are problematic and limited.
In some conventional techniques, blog publishing and editing applications do not have features or functionality that enables viewing or previewing content as content may appear once posted. Some conventional techniques provide previewing capabilities, but users are unable to edit content while being previewed. Still further, content publishing or editing techniques typically require labor and time intensive efforts, typically requiring users to generate stylized HTML, XML, and other types of formatted-data in order to generate content that fits contextually. This can result in the expenditure of large amounts of time and labor on authoring, editing, and other operations while using “trial and error” techniques to match desired content with an existing blog. Other conventional techniques provide only “code-level” (i.e., conventional applications that allow users to enter content in a program code-level view) views of content while authoring or editing. Posting a blog entry that is contextually tailored to fit with the style, layout, format, appearance, and other characteristics of the blog is difficult using conventional techniques.
Thus, a solution for blog authoring and editing without the limitations of conventional techniques is needed.